Anchors are used in the treatment of patients to secure devices at a desired location within a natural bodily lumen. For example, anchors can be used to secure tubes within the digestive tract, such as intestinal sleeves. For example intestinal sleeves anchored within the gastrointestinal tract are described in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/339,786 filed on Jan. 9, 2003, claiming priority to U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/430,321 filed on Dec. 2, 2002; Ser. No. 10/858,852 filed on Jun. 16, 2004, claiming priority to U.S. Provisional Application Nos. 60/528,084 filed on Dec. 9, 2003 and 60/544,527 filed on Dec. 14, 2004, incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.